Arrependimentos
by Srtas Uchiha
Summary: Enquanto se vive, comete-se erros... Erros que podem nos marcar para sempre, especialmente se machucarmos àquela pessoa com quem formamos os maiores dos laços. Conjunto de drables sobre: Laços e Arrependimentos. 3º: NejiLee!
1. Sasuke e Naruto

**_Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado._**

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá gente ^^

Eu e a Thayaná estamos postando nossa primeira fic em conjunto. /o/

Apesar de ser nossa primeira coleção de drables, faremos o possível para postar diariamente.

Esperamos que gostem ^^

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

**Drable 01**

**Tema:** Laços e Arrependimento

**Personagens:** Sasuke e Naruto

* * *

_Sentado, sozinho dentre os novos companheiros. Solitário dentre as pessoas em pânico. Vendo seu lar ser destruído, sentia o remorso consumi-lo. Não pela vingança que chegava, finalmente, ao fim. Não pelas vidas perdidas durante o longo trajeto. Mas pela pessoa que deveria capturar. Naruto, jinchuuriki da Kiuuby, a raposa demônio. Seu único amigo verdadeiro. Não, ele era mais do que um simples amigo. Ele era seu irmão!_

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem uma review dizendo.

Beijos

Pérola


	2. Itachi e Sasuke

**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota da Thayaná: **Bem, eu sei que demorei milhões de anos para postar a segunda, mas minhas férias estão acabando e a preguiça aumentando... Então, queiram me perdoar. Espero que gostem da segunda drable.

* * *

**Drable 02**

**Tema:** Laços e Arrependimento

**Personagens:** Itachi e Sasuke

* * *

_Cada ser vivo deveria ter o direito de viver a sua própria maneira. Uchiha Itachi não era uma exceção a essa regra. Certo, vendo pelo ponto de vista de milhares de pessoas, ele havia assassinado cruelmente todos os seus familiares, amigos e qualquer um que tivesse um vinculo maior. Deixando apenas seu pequeno e amado irmãozinho para matá-lo. Destruindo assim sua vida, com ódio e obstinação. Vingança, era tudo que conseguia sentir através do chakra de Sasuke... Um ódio que também o estava destruindo. Sim, ele cometera um erro... a morte seria um bom caminho para seu querido Sasuke-kun! _

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de ser bem favor, deixem suas reviews. Que eu e a Pérola ficaremos muito agradecidas.

**Respondendo as Reviews : **

**Darema : **Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Esperamos que você continue apreciando. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos, Thay!

**Natiii : **Olá! Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado tanto. Bem, aqui vai mais, como você queria. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos, Thay!

**Imouto-chan : **Olá! Ah, comente sim.... Que bom que você aprovou. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos, Thay!

**Maryh-chan : **Olá, Mah! Que bom vê-la por aqui. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do nosso projeto. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos, Thay!

**Dry-chan :** Olá! Ado-chan... que bom que você gostou. A primeira já teve o seu fim, mas postaremos várias bem curtinhas como a anterior. Espero que continue apreciando. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos, Thay!


	3. Neji e Lee

**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Mais uma drable pra vocês.

Não vou falar muito aqui, pois não é um bom dia para mim. Contudo, não vou encher vocês com problemas pessoais. Vamos falar de coisas mais animadoras.

Espero que gostem da drable ^^

Foi feita com carinho

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

**Drable 03**

**Tema:** Laços e Arrependimento

**Personagens:** Neji e Lee

* * *

_Como poderia sentir inveja de alguém como ele? Por que gostava de se mostrar superior perante o colega de time? Por que tentar provar que era um shinobi melhor do que o outro que tanto treinava para se superar? Simples inveja. Inveja do fogo da juventude. Sim, Neji tem inveja da chama que motiva Lee a continuar tentando, pois ele não tinha uma chama tão forte dentro de si. Muito pequeno já havia desistido de lutar contra o destino e só após ser derrotado é que abriu os olhos. Diferente do amigo que nunca desistiu e sempre superou os limites auto-impostos. Seu amigo, sim, era um shinobi de verdade. Por isso tinha inveja e o humilhava nos treinos, para depois se arrepender. Afinal, sentir inveja do melhor amigo era deplorável para um gênio._

* * *

E aí? Gostaram dela? Quando a Thayaná me deu os personagens eu achava que não ia conseguir escrever nenhuma palavra XD

Mas até que não saiu tão ruim, pelo menos eu acho ^^

Mandem uma review dizendo se achei certo ou errado ^^

Ah! Não parem de ler. A próxima é da Thata-chan então será algo melhor ^^

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews :**

**Darema: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou. A Thayaná escreve muito bem mesmo. Fiquei admirada com o trabalho dela, mas também não é pra menos já que estamos falando da Thata-chan. Espero que você tenha gostado da drable de hoje e que a comente. Obrigada pela review. Beijos, Pérola.

**Dinquiwinka:** Olá Dinqui-chan. Ficamos felizes que esteja gostando da coleção. Tomara que o cap de hoje tenha ficado tão bom quanto os anteriores. Obrigada pelos elogios e esperamos que comente ele. Obrigada pela review. Beijos, Pérola.

**Dry-chan:** Olá Ado-chan. Obrigada pela sua review. Ficamos felizes em saber que está gostando das drables. Tomara que tenha aprovado a de hoje. Beijos, Pérola.


End file.
